


Haunted House

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Haunted House, M/M, Slash, pure fluff, simon is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace, Simon, Maia and Bat go to a Hunted House on Halloween, because Simon had this fantasy of his scared boyfriend clinging onto him... he kind of forgot Jace is a Shadowhunter.





	Haunted House

Shadowhunters || Jimon || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Haunted House || Jimon || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Haunted House

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, protectiveness (well, Si tries)

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Side Pairing: Bat/Maia

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez

Summary: Prompt: "You can hold onto me if you're scared, you know?" for Jimon.

Jace, Simon, Maia and Bat go to a Hunted House on Halloween, because Simon had this fantasy of his scared boyfriend clinging onto him... he kind of forgot Jace is a Shadowhunter.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Haunted House_

"You can hold onto me if you're scared, you know?"

Jace stopped so abruptly that Maia and Bat behind them ran right into his back. The werewolves glared at him confused, but Jace was still staring at Simon.

"What? What's wrong?", asked Bat confused.

"I'm a _Shadowhunter_. I hunt _real_ monsters. Why would I hold onto you, mundie?", asked Jace irritated.

"Okay, for one: Ouch. Words hurt, Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale", gasped Simon, grasping his heart. "And hunting real monsters is something different than a haunted house! You have never been to one before. I'm just saying, if you're scared, that's totally fine. And I will protect you."

Maia laughed so hard, she probably pulled a muscle, prompting Simon to stare at his friend in utter betrayal. So Simon thought a double-date would be fun and that, since it was Halloween, a haunted house would be a good idea.

He had _kind of_ forgotten that Jace was completely unimpressed by all of this because he had hunted it all in real life before. In retrospect, Simon could have probably known better considering the way Jace had shredded the last horror-movie he had tried to watch with his boyfriend.

"Bro", whispered Bat very softly as he grasped Jace by the shoulder. "Just… do him the favor, man. He worked really hard on this and was excited about impressing you _all week long_."

"…Why do I like you?", muttered Jace and rolled his eyes.

Jace still grabbed Simon's hand. And if one or two jumps were real and not for show to make Simon feel better, well, no one was ever going to know.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
